


A Relaxing Massage

by SoulessArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Language, Mild begging, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just a bit of nipple play, this is my first time writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulessArtist/pseuds/SoulessArtist
Summary: Kerr has been very stressed lately. His boyfriend, Everett, has a nice surprise for him.
Relationships: Kerr(Original male character)/Everett(Original male character)
Kudos: 3





	A Relaxing Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to note that the two characters in this, Kerr and Everett, are two OCs of mine, and that they are adults! This is also my first time writing something like this, so forgive me if it seems...off, somehow. :)

Kerr walked into his house and gave a huff and rubbed his eyes, he was tired and about to sit in a chair when he heard his boyfriend calling from their bedroom. He went in to find his boyfriend, Everett, sitting on the edge of their bed in a bathrobe. Kerr looked around, there were candles burning and, as cliché as it was, rose petals on the bed, “What’s all this for babe?” Kerr gestured to the room in general. “Well,” Everett stood up, “I thought I’d give my tired boyfriend a nice massage.” Kerr looked up at him, he will never get over how tall and muscular his boyfriend was. “This is gonna turn into a sex thing isn’t it?” Everett looked over his shoulder at the room, “Oh, absolutely.” Kerr rolled his eyes as Everett slipped his hands under his shirt, Kerr let him take his shirt off, “If you just wanna fuck, why go through the trouble?” Everett tossed Kerr’s shirt aside, “I know you’ve been stressed lately and I kinda feel like you’ve just been…putting up with me, rather than enjoying it, so I got some nice massage oils from a little shop in town, and some candles-” Kerr cut him off, “Everett you’d better have some actual fucking lube, because massage oils ain’t gonna cut it and you know it.” Everett rolled his eyes, “Well, duh, of course I do,” he pulled a bottle out from a pocket on his robe and handed it to him while he slid his hands down to Kerr’s hips. He looked over the bottle while Everett undid his pants and very purposely rubbed his hand over his crotch, Everett hummed, “Satisfied with the lube yet, babe?” Kerr gave the bottle one final look, “Hmm, yeah, sure.” Everett smiled deviously as he yanked Kerr’s pants down to his knees, revealing his tight black boxer briefs. “Hey! You’re gonna rip my pants again like last time!” Everett picked him up and continued to pull his pants off, then tossing them on the floor next to his shirt. “Oh, I did not, relax hun,” he moved in and kissed him softly, Kerr moaned and wrapped his arms around Everett’s neck. They pulled away, and Kerr tugged at Everett’s robe, “By the way, are you gonna take this off anytime soon or…?” He smiled again and tossed Kerr onto the bed with ease. He was about to voice a protest to being tossed like that, but it quickly died as his boyfriend stripped out of his bathrobe, revealing his underwear and the large bulge at his crotch. Kerr had seen him like this well over a dozen times, but every time he could still feel his ears and face burn, and he hated it every time. Everett chuckled, “Scoot forward a bit so I can sit behind you, okay?” Kerr did as he was told and Everett situated himself behind his boyfriend. Kerr felt something press against his lower back, “Hey, babe, I’m gonna put your hair up higher so it doesn’t get in the way, okay?” Kerr was suddenly snapped away from his distraction, “Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure.” Everett pulled the elastic from his boyfriend’s black hair and held it in his mouth as he redid it. “There we go,” it wasn’t up too much higher, but it wasn’t sitting at the base of his neck like it usually did either. Kerr heard the sound of a plastic bottle cap being popped open, then closed, and very shortly afterward, Everett’s hands were on his shoulders and he started to massage them. Suddenly, Kerr felt Everett breathing next to his ear, “Kerr, you need to relax,” he punctuated it by digging the heel of his palms into his back. Kerr nodded and took a deep breath, and he leaned forward so that Everett could rub his back better. 

Everett had done his back, neck, shoulders and one of his arms, and at this point, Kerr was almost sleeping. Everett suddenly pulled Kerr’s head back with his hair, Kerr let out a startled yelp. “You’re getting a little too relaxed there, babe.” Everett was still holding one of Kerr’s arms and his hair. He was about to apologize when Everett dropped his arm and started kissing Kerr. He moaned and slid his tongue into Everett’s mouth, he felt him smile against his lips, the hand that was in his hair dropped, taking his hair elastic with it and tossing it somewhere in the room. Everett bit at Kerr’s lips to distract him from his hands sliding down Kerr’s chest to his nipples, he moaned again and rocked his hips forward, Everett broke away from his lips and looked Kerr in the eyes, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, naughty boy…” Everett pinched Kerr’s nipples, he gasped and bit his lip. Everett hummed as he started to rub his boyfriend’s chest, “Aw, so sensitive…” Kerr was doing his best to not lose his mind over something so small, but he couldn’t help it, he moaned loudly and threw his head back, “Fuck…Everett, please, ngh…!” He pinched Kerr’s nipples again, “You’re so cute, babe, you’re moaning and begging so sweetly, and all I’m doing is touching your chest.” He rested his head on Kerr’s shoulder and continued to play with his nipples, and more moaning and begging followed, soon, Kerr’s begging became a garbled and incomprehensible mess. He was drooling, and could barely form a full sentence, Everett gave him a kiss before grabbing him and flipping around so that Everett was straddling Kerr’s hips. He leaned down towards Kerr and kissed him as he grabbed two condoms and the lube from their bedside table. “Ready?” His boyfriend’s face was flushed and he was panting a bit, Kerr let out a breathy, “Yeah…” Everett smiled, kissed him again as he moved to take his underwear off. Everett opened one condom and slid it over his hand, Kerr watched as his boyfriend lubed up his hand and pulled his legs over his shoulders. Kerr let out a shaky breath, even though he knew what was next, Kerr’s head was spinning as he felt Everett’s hand at his hole. He slid one finger into his boyfriend’s ass and started to massage his insides, he looked up at Kerr, he was biting a knuckle and still drooling, and his eyes were closed. Everett slipped another finger inside and continued massaging him. “You’re so soft and warm inside, it feels so good.” Kerr moaned loudly as Everett punctuated his sentence by pressing his fingers into his prostate and leaned forward to kiss him. Everett moved his head down to Kerr’s neck and bit down lightly, at the same time, Everett put a third finger into Kerr’s hole and kept rubbing his insides slowly, while he watched his boyfriend unravel from his touch. 

Everett bit at another part of Kerr’s neck, then he noticed that Kerr was trying to say something, “Hmm? What’s that, babe?” He huffed, “Ever-ett, please, I-I want it…I want it, please,” Everett smiled, “Oh? And just what is it you want? You can tell me.” Kerr looked mildly annoyed, “Fuck, Everett, please, dammit,” he moaned again, but Everett looked bored. “Hmm, I still don’t know what it is you want, babe.” Kerr cursed under his breath, and looked Everett in the eyes, “I-I want your dick inside me, please-ngh!” Everett smiled again, “Aw, how cute. But I think I want you to beg some more, yeah?” Kerr gasped, “Everett, please…! I-I want it, dammit, I want your cock so bad…! I wanna-cum from having your dick inside me-ahh!” Everett suddenly pulled his hand out of his boyfriend, and said, “Don’t stop begging now, hun, I’m just getting started.” He pulled the condom off his hand and tossed it in the garbage, then started to take his underwear off, revealing his large erection, not that his boxers hid it much in the first place. Kerr moaned purely at the thought of having Everett’s cock inside of him, “Everett, please, I want you inside of me, I want your big, thick cock to fill my insides, please!” Everett was a little surprised, he knew he told him to beg, but damn he didn’t think he’d beg this hard for it. He smiled, “Alright then, Kerr, close your eyes for me? I have a surprise for you…” Kerr placed his hands over his eyes and waited, he just barely heard the second condom being opened, then nothing, then the cap of the lube being opened, then closed again. Kerr was getting restless when he felt Everett’s hands on his thighs and something pressing against his hole. Everett pushed himself inside of his boyfriend and the surprise became clear to him that it was Everett using a very studded and very ribbed condom. Kerr groaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Everett’s waist, and started to move his hands down so he could touch himself, but Everett grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head, “Ah, ah, ah…can’t have you doing that…” Kerr bit his lip and whimpered as Everett started to rock his hips, slowly moving in and out of his boyfriend. Everett bit at Kerr’s neck again as he picked up his pace, moaning into his neck and leaving hickey after hickey on Kerr’s neck, moving down his chest and taking one of Kerr’s nipples into his mouth and gently sucking on it before biting down on it and moving to the second nipple to do the same thing. Everett gave a hard thrust and heard Kerr gasp, “Fuck…!” He looked up and saw that Kerr had bitten his lip so hard that it was bleeding. Everett moved so that one hand held both of Kerr’s above his head, he held Kerr’s chin in his newly freed hand and wiped away the blood in the corner of Kerr’s mouth with his thumb. He smiled at him, Kerr’s grey eyes were glassed over, they always were at this point, and Everett could tell that he was close, and he was pretty dammed close to cumming too. Everett kissed Kerr again, moaning as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, he could taste some of the blood from where Kerr had bit his lip earlier. Everett focused on his thrusts, moving his hips rhythmically and loving the delicious friction of Kerr’s insides against his cock. He groaned into Kerr’s lips and pushed himself further into his boyfriend. Kerr moaned back and bucked his hips forward and tightened his legs around Everett’s waist, clearly wanting him deeper inside of him even though Everett was already fully inside. Everett pulled away from Kerr’s lips, a thin strand of saliva connecting them briefly. They gasped for air for a minute before Everett attacked his neck again, peppering even more hickeys on his pale, flushed skin. Everett moved his hands to Kerr’s chest and maneuvered them underneath his body. Since Everett’s body was too in the way, Kerr couldn’t move his hands to his throbbing erection, so he moved his hands into Everett’s short, brassy blond hair and gasped suddenly when he felt Everett’s toned stomach brush against his cock. Kerr could feel a familiar pressure building up inside and practically screamed, “I’m gonna cum…! Ahh!” Everett looked into his eyes, “Fuck, yeah…cum for me babe, I love watching you cum from having me inside of you, I’m pretty close too…” His voice was thick and heavy sounding, that, plus the sudden thrust straight to Kerr’s prostate sent him right over the edge. His back arched off the bed and he shot white, hot cum across his stomach, screaming as he tightened around his boyfriend’s cock. Everett moaned, “Ah, fuck. You got so tight, I’m gonna cum too…!” Everett came with his cock still inside of Kerr. 

When Everett came down from his post-orgasm high, he pulled himself out of Kerr, who was still twitching, and carefully pulled his condom off and threw it away. Kerr mumbled something about being tired, Everett sat beside him and pet his hair, “Okay, babe, just hang on a second before you roll over onto your stomach, yeah? I’ll get a cloth and clean you up.” He stood up and walked to their bathroom, scooping up his boxers and putting them on on the way. Kerr looked down his torso, staring at the sticky mess he made. He groaned and laid an arm over his face. He was tired, but it wasn’t the same tired he had been when he got home, he peaked over at the alarm clock, two and a half hours ago. He heard Everett come back into the room, he had a warm, damp cloth in one hand. He sat down on the bed and wiped down Kerr’s stomach, “There we go, now you won’t get the sheets all sticky.” He also gave a quick wipe over Kerr’s crotch, it made him shiver a bit. Everett tossed the cloth into the clothes hamper and laid down beside him. Kerr rolled over to look at him, Everett gave him another kiss and smiled at him. “Babe, can you grab me my underwear too, please?” He nodded and sat up, grabbing Kerr’s boxers off the floor and handing them to him, Kerr shuffled around on the bed and managed to wriggle his underwear on without getting up. Everett pulled Kerr close to his chest and started playing with his hair, “Mmm, did you like it?” Kerr nodded sleepily as he adjusted himself to lay flat against his boyfriend. “Are you feeling better than before?” Kerr nodded again, Everett hummed, “Do you wanna sleep now?” Kerr nodded one more time before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. Everett smiled, glad that he was able to help de-stress his boyfriend, he moved his hand from his hair to his back and sighed before also falling asleep.


End file.
